Life As We Know It For Alex Rider
by Buninsun
Summary: ...Is never a dull moment. This is a version of Alex's life after Scorpia Rising. There will be a sequel, but not yet... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex's POV

Alex entered the Chelsea house. He had arrived one week ago from Cairo, Egypt, another mission accomplished, another person dead. Jack was dead. Jack, the one who had taken care of Alex for as long as he can remember, was dead. Jack Starbright was dead, and he couldn't do anything about it.

If anybody had asked how he felt, he would say nothing, and it would be the truth. He felt empty, gone, somewhere else and someone else. He wanted to fell angry and sad, but he couldn't. He didn't feel anything.

Alex wondered around the house, taking a look before he would leave the next day. Tomorrow, he would leave for America and live a normal life from there on outward. This house was the only link to his past and family, which was something he wanted to escape.

As Alex peered into the used-to-be office of his Uncle Ian's he noticed something was out of place. He couldn't tell what, and it was still as empty as before. Maybe he had imagined something?

Alex ignored the feeling of suspicion and made his way to the couch. He was too tired to go up to his room and change out of his day clothes, and he was used to sleeping on a couch. As soon as he closed his eyes, his mind drifted to another place.

Alex woke up with a start. At first he didn't know why or what had caused him to awake. Then he heard it: a slight creak of the floor boards and in the reflection of a mirror, three shadows of muscular men tip-toeing towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: K-unit's POV

K-unit had been ordered to protect some rich guy's kid. They knew there was something Mrs. Jones was hiding. She wouldn't send four military-intelligent men to just guard a snob of a scrawny, rich kid. Whatever it was, they knew they were going to find out soon.

Apparently they were going to pick the kid up from his mansion, drive him to the airport, and fly him across the pond. No problem, but they had better things to so.

The kid's name was Alex Rider and he was an orphan. His parents, uncle, godfather, and even the house's caretaker were all dead. This was probably the reason why he needed "protection" at the airport. Someone wanted him dead.

Wolf, Fox, Snake, and Eagle were waiting outside for nearly half an hour. They had ringed the doorbell at least ten times, and this Alex Rider hadn't shown his face. The truth seemed to dawn on them with every passing minute. They were too late.

The four of them picked the locks on the front door and silently crept inside the house. Snake was at the front of the line, holding a first-aid kit in one hand, and a gun in the other. Wolf was right behind him, scanning the room for any sign of movement. Coast was clear.

Just as they were half way across the room, Eagle stepped onto a strangely loose floorboard. Everyone froze, not daring to move. Wolf spotted some movement coming from the couch. It was none other than the boy known as Alex rider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Wolf's POV

Wolf glared at Eagle. He suddenly drew his attention back to the kid. This kid kept mumbling someone's name. 'Who is Jack?' thought Wolf. Wolf sneaked to the other side of the couch behind him. The boy continued to talk in his sleep. Then Eagle just had to step on another squeaky board.

As soon as the board creaked a second time, the boy was as silent as a mouse. In the reflection of the TV, Wolf saw the kid watching Snake, Eagle, and Fox. Leave it to those three to mess up on a mission.

Alex's POV

Alex watched the three men as they silently maneuvered their way towards him. Well, at least two of them were silent. The boards underneath the other man kept scraping. 'That guy must weigh a good five hundred pounds,' Alex mused.

Suddenly there was a great groan from a floorboard just two feet away from Alex. The men stopped, frozen in place like statues. Alex decided that it was time he made a move.

Alex leapt on top of the couch and threw the blanket over the three men. He streaked to the door, but one of the men scrambled out from under the blanket and grabbed Alex by the shoulders. Alex twisted around and kneed the man in the stomach. The man had bright red hair and was slightly shorter than the rest.

Then Alex uppercut the man, leaving him dazed. He pushed with all his might, and sent him flying into the other two. Alex grabbed the blanket again and threw it over the men, with the muddled red-headed man on top of them. He watched the two men underneath struggle, only to no avail.

Wolf's POV

Wolf had been watching the boy closely, noticing that he did martial arts, and was hitting all the weak spots. 'Well, how would he be able to fight against a gun?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered Mrs. Jones, saying not to use any firearm unless they were attacked by someone else.

Suddenly, the boy shoved Snake into Fox and Eagle. 'How embarrassing', he thought. Wolf silently made his way towards the kid, just as he covered Wolf's teammates with a blanket. He was now right behind him.

Wolf wrapped one muscular arm around the boy's waist and forelimbs, taking the kid by surprise. He placed his other hand over the boy's mouth, muffling all attempts to scream. Wolf kicked the blanket off the three others, while the boy made a lame effort to crush his feet. 'Nice try,' thought Wolf, 'but I'm wearing combat boots.'

Snake, Fox, and Eagle scrambled up from the floor. Eagle grabbed the boy's flailing legs, just as Snake was looking for bruises and cuts. Fox just stood where he was, staring at the boy.

Wolf glared at Fox. "What are you waiting for? Make sure that he doesn't escape!" Fox just nodded numbly.

"I'll calm him down," he said instead. Fox moved Eagle out of the way, and stood in front of the boy. "Hello, Alex."

Alex's POV

"Hi, Ben." Alex responded. He pulled himself out of Wolf's grasp.

Fox continued in a smooth voice. "I'll explain things in the car. But first you have to grab your bags, while 'Mother Hen' here, will check for more injuries."

Alex glanced at the doorway where his bags already were. Then, he glanced at Snake. "Hi, Snake."

Snake looked confused, but then he realized who Alex was. "Cub!" Snake wasn't smiling as expected, but looked a bit troubled. "Shouldn't you be in school, and why are we taking you to the airport? What do you have to do with M16 in the first place?"

"Nice to see you, too." joked Alex. "But I'll explain everything in the car." Alex started off towards the front door, only to be stopped by Snake.

"We'll leave right after I've made sure you can make the trip."

"I was able to beat you up pretty good, Snake. It should be Eagle you're worried about. He's probably over weight." Alex smiled casually, but Snake still wasn't convinced.

"We. Are. Not. Leaving. Until. I. Say. You. Are. Fine." Snake hissed out each word, eyes narrowed.

"Hiding something, Cub?" Wolf sounded like he was teasing, but looked very serious.

"As if I am-" Alex was caught off guard when suddenly Wolf and Eagle dangling him in the air by his feet. His shirt slid down his body just enough so that everyone saw his bullet wound. Next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground, but before he hit ground, he rolled sideways.

Alex stared upward, on his back, dazed, with the faces of K-unit hovering above him. K-unit stared right back, before bombarding him with questions.

Snake hauled Alex to his feet. "Why do you have a bullet wound?" Alex glanced at the others, who were gazing at him, compelling him to answer.

"You _really_ want to know?" Alex softened his voice, and Eagle bobbed his head enthusiastically, only to get smacked on the head by Wolf. Alex swiveled his head left to the right, before motioning for them to come closer. Then he spoke in a hushed voice, "Classified."

Wolf's POV

"Typical", grumbled Wolf. Fox didn't seem the least surprised, and Eagle was roaring with laughter. Snake, on the other hand, was dragging Alex by his shirt to the giant First-Aid kit he always carried around with him. Wolf watched with amusement as Alex struggled to escape Snake's grip.

Alex's POV

Suddenly Snake grabbed Alex's wrists. "Ow!" Alex pulled back his arm and cradled his hand against his chest.

Snake stopped and held out his hand to inspect Alex's wrist. Alex reluctantly let him. For a moment Snake stared at the rope burns from Egypt before saying, "What the hell happened to you?"

Alex shifted his feet uncomfortably and fingered his shirt sleeve before replying, "Tug-of-war?"

Fox's POV

Only Fox had an idea to what really happened. Fox was the only one who was part of K-unit to know that Alex was, in fact, a spy. Fox was also a spy but the reason why he was back with the SAS was for extra training. In two weeks he would probably find himself in some bizarre place, trying to stop some mad man from taking over the world.

Alex's POV

After Snake had finished checking his rope burns Alex walked casually towards the car, but Snake stopped him.

"Any more wounds?" the medic asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Alex swung his bag across his shoulder and grabbed his laptop case (a last-minute gift from Smithers) before turning around to face K-unit. "Well? Aren't we going somewhere?"

They gave him some suspicious looks, but went anyways.


End file.
